Familia Feliz
by lala99
Summary: Lightning McQueen/ Francesco Bernoulli La familia es tu apoyo, tu escudo y tu mundo entero- dijo Francesco a su pequeña hija quien lo miraba con los ojos azules iguales a los de su padre- lo entiendes- la pequeña asintió- si- el hombre sonrió- entonces dame un abrazo- la niña negó- y el castaño dolido se froto el vientre donde su segundo retoño crecía- TU ME ABANDONASTE, NO TE Q


Familia feliz

Lightning McQueen/ Francesco Bernoulli

La familia es tu apoyo, tu escudo y tu mundo entero- dijo Francesco a su pequeña hija quien lo miraba con los ojos azules iguales a los de su padre- lo entiendes- la pequeña asintió- si- el hombre sonrió- entonces dame un abrazo- la niña negó- y el castaño dolido se froto el vientre donde su segundo retoño crecía- TU ME ABANDONASTE, NO TE QUIERO- grito la niña de 4 años a su madre para luego salir corriendo por su padre

Tras ganar la carrera de Tokio Francesco sonreía de forma encantadora a los miles de periodistas mientras a su lado en el segundo lugar del podio Lightning bufaba molesto por lo bajo.

Darrel sonriente se acercó más al podio- Francesco cual fue tu estrategia- el castaño sonrió- Francesco no necesita ninguna estrategia, es simple inicias la carrera dejas que Lightning se aterre, lo pasas y ganas, Francesco siempre gana, que aburrido- el corredor americano maldijo de nuevo y Darrel sonrió- pero debes admitir que la terracería te dejo arrastrando- el castaño ignoro el comentario del ex corredor y de manera elocuente dijo mirando al cielo- para aplastar el espíritu de alguien primero haz que su esperanza vuele muy alto...

Tras finalizar la entrevista el rubio se dirigió a su estación donde miro a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, se iba a acercar cuando sintió un jalón en su muñeca, más molesto se giró para encontrarse con Francesco, quien sonreía feliz- que pasa Francesco- el italiano río- sé que estás enojado Rayito- el rubio lo miro de forma extraña antes de sonreír.

-Ahhhhhhh- Francesco gimió al llegar al orgasmo mientras el rubio sobre el sonreía volviendo a embestir al castaño- eres muy bueno en esto Francesco- dijo el rubio petulante mirando al uke mientras el castaño aun excitado por el post orgasmo sonrió- Francesco también es bueno al vencerte Lightning- el rubio enojado por ese comentario embistió muy fuerte al castaño quien se quejo de dolor pues el americano había salido y entrado en el de forma violenta- no seas malo Rayito- dijo Francesco con lágrimas en los ojos, el rubio miro al castaño y tomo su miembro empezando a frotarlo mientras seguía en sus embestidas observando como el mayor volvía a excitarse haciendo también que llegara al orgasmo...

Francesco grito cuando Lightning se vino en su interior y se aferró a la fuerte espalda del americano quien gruñó al sentir las unas del castaño clavarse en su espalda- estas muy apretado- el castaño se sonrojo y el rubio divertido dijo- en las ultimas horas lo hemos hecho tanto que ya deberías estar mas abierto no- Francesco miro los ojos azules del rubio y ambos se besaron c9n cariño mientras el rubio salía del interior del castaño quien se recostó en el pecho del rubio.

Francesco dormía mientras el rubio lo observaba- eres muy hermoso- dijo Lightning acariciando la mejilla del mayor.

Unas horas después ambos se despertaron y se miraron a los ojos- que quieres hacer- pregunto el castaño sintiendo un profundo dolor en las caderas, el rubio sonrió- tomemos una ducha- dijo el rubio con tono inocente del que no tenía nada eso y el castaño sabía que volvería a caer ante los encantos del rubio.

McQueen se levantó y le tendió la mano al castaño quien sonrojado la tomo, ambos corredores se dirigieron a la tina del baño donde se metieron tras llenarla de agua y asegurarse que estuviera tibia.

El rubio se recostó en la bañera mientras el castaño se recargaba en la espalda del menor, McQueen beso el cuello y las orejas del castaño quien gimió- me encanta cuando gimes, es melodía para mis oídos- Francesco volvió a ponerse colorado al sentir como Lightning bajaba hasta sus nalgas donde con gran maestría las separa y Francesco se puso en cuatro dejándole al rubio una vista increíble de su trasero- me gusta como te vez así-Ahhhh- el italiano gimio de nuevo al sentir como el rubio entraba un dedo en su entrada y empezaba a ser movimientos de tijera abriendo al mayor y preparándolo para recibirlo- Lightning- si- dijo el rubio mirando al castaño quien se apoyaba en sus codos cansado- si Francesco- el castaño se mordió los labios mal diciendo se por dentro por olvidar algo tan esencial como el condón, de verdad esperaba en su fuero interno que el rubio si quisiera tener un hijo porque de lo contrario abría otro niño que no conocería a su padre, igual que el, no debía ser positivo, el rubio quería al bebe y lo amaría a el, se casarían, daría a luz a su hijo y se mudarían seguramente a América, dejaría a su madre sola pero la visitaría y su niño tendría a su padre y a su "Madre" juntos y felices como el siempre deseo.  
Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar y se giro mirando al rubio, con sus ojos chocolate ahogados en lágrimas de incertidumbre, el rubio al ver q su pareja llorando se preocupo y levantándose salio de la tina, el castaño al sentirse solo creyó lo peor y empezó a llorar con mas fuerza sintiéndose como una prostituta al ver que para el rubio era eso, solo sexo y nada mas.

Lightning regreso al baño encontrándose al castaño sollozando y aferrándose su estomago como si fuera su soporte o como si deseara protegerlo del mundo, extrañado por eso se acerco a su chico y le tendió una mullida toalla, que desde el principio fue lo que iba a buscar al darse cuanta de que no tenían nada para secarse, preocupado lo ayudo a levantarse y el italiano tomó la mano al sentir un mareo- vete McQueen ni Francesco ni mi bebe te necesitan- dijo el castaño orgulloso yendo hacia la cama desnudo tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo- Francesco me puedes explicar por favor- el más bajo se giró y encaro al americano- Francesco puede tener bebes- con un sonrojo en las mejillas continuo- el doctor me dijo cuando tenía 16 años y desde entonces me...

El castaño no pudo continuar porque el rubio lo beso y abrazo lleno de felicidad- vamos a ser padres- el castaño al ver la emoción del rubio se sonrojo y se recrimino al ser tan estúpido por pensar que el rubio lo abandonaría a él y a su bebe al igual que hizo su padre cuando su madre le dijo que estaba embarazada- Gracias Francesco, es la mejor noticia que he escuchado nunca.

Se besaron y dirigieron a la cama

Fin?

La primera vez que escribo a Francesco como el uke.  
Dejen sus comentarios para ver si les gusto  
Y...  
Gracias por leer

Lightning recostó a Francesco en la cama y empezó a besarle el vientre ilusionado de ser padre, aunque no podía negar que se sentía temeroso, temeroso de fallarle a Francesco, al bebe que estaba en el vientre del castaño y de hacerlos infelices pero lo haría por su castaño amor, p9r el pequeño o la pequeña y p9r el futuro que juntos forjarían para mostrarle al mundo que la familia McQueen aun no está acabada

Tras un sueño reparador Francesco despertó y se encontró al rubio quien lo miraba deseoso de hacer el amor.  
Se empezaron a besar con cariño hasta que el beso empezó a subir de intensidad hasta que se separaron por falta de aire- los amo- Francesco sonrió- a ti y al bebe que crece en tu vientre- Francesco sonrió enternecido acariciándose el vientre y volviendo a juntar sus labios con los del americano para sellar su futuro.

El futuro de los McQueen

Extra  
Mate y Lightning buscaban en una de las joyerías de Porto Corsa un anillo indicado para Francesco, pues el rubio estaba dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio al castaño quien ese día se encontraba con su madre en el hospital haciéndose una prueba de sangre para comprobar la existencia de Vittorio o de Dakota McQueen- así que serás padre- el rubio asintió sonriente mirando los ojos verdes de su amigo- si- el castaño se quedó pensativo unos minutos hasta que grito a los cuatro vientos- VOY A SER TIO!+!

Lightning sonrió por el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo y amplio su sonrisa al encontrar el anillo indicado para el castaño italiano.


End file.
